


Morning

by snickersnack



Series: First kiss [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, friends to something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/pseuds/snickersnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Merlin's job to wake the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

So here Merlin was again with the thankless task of waking Prince Arthur, crown Prince of Camelot.

The day before, Arthur had complained that Merlin always woke him up with the same phrase and that he was sick of it. Merlin's response was to suggest some replacement phrases but Arthur hadn’t liked any of those either, not that Merlin could blame him, they were all rubbish.

Though Merlin complained constantly about running around after the prince, he was actually happy serving and would do anything for him. So his task today was to find a new way to wake Arthur, one that hopefully wouldn’t end up with him in the stocks.

Merlin had carefully placed the tray containing breakfast on the table and made his way across the room to open the heavy curtains. The sun was already shining and as Merlin turned round to look at the bed he found his breath catching in his throat at the sight before him.

Though his head was turned away from Merlin, Arthur looked beautiful as the sun shone on him. He was sprawled on his front with one arm tucked under his pillow. It had been a warm night and the covers were only pulled up to the small of his back, exposing a huge expanse of golden skin that seemed to shine with an internal radiance. The sun was shining off Arthurs golden hair.

He was sound asleep. Merlin stood studying him for a while. He wanted to run his hand along Arthurs back and over his broad shoulders but that would be highly inappropriate. 

Merlin’s hand twitched as he took a step closer to the bed. He was now standing right next to the bed. It would be nothing just to reach out and run his fingers through Arthur’s hair.

Before he could stop himself that was exactly what Merlin did. Though for some reason he drew his fingers up from the nape of Arthur’s neck. The movement was quick and gentle and before Merlin could move back Arthur was awake. He sat up shuddering, one arm propping himself up as the other ran down the back of his head.

“What the hell was that Merlin?” he demanded, giving Merlin an angry glare.

“Well” stuttered Merlin, taking a step backwards. “You didn’t like the way I normally wake you so I thought I would try something new.”

“What, making me think that spiders are crawling in my hair? That is inspired Merlin, even for you!”

“I’m so sorry sire,” Merlin snapped at the prince. He was annoyed now. He was just trying to do his best. “There is just no pleasing some people. Your breakfast is on the table.” And with that he turned on his heels and stormed out.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted after him but his servant was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur flopped back on to the pillows and stared up at the canopy.

He just didn’t get Merlin sometimes. So he had shouted at him but didn’t he always? That was no reason to storm out. Arthur hadn’t meant to shout at him. He had just been startled that was all. He hadn’t been expecting it but actually it was quite nice. He liked Merlin touching his hair. Sometimes, if Arthur had been injured or was stiff from training, Merlin would wash his hair for him and though he would never admit it Arthur loved the feeling of Merlin's fingers against his scalp. It sent shivers down his spine and gave him a warm feeling in his stomach.  
He would actually like Merlin to wake him up like that every day but he had blown that now. There was no way he Merlin would do it again after the fuss he had just made about it.

As Arthur sat down to eat, Merlin snuck back in and started to tend the fire before going over to change the bed.

Arthur’s eyes followed him around the room as Merlin silently carried out his chores, completely ignoring the prince.

“Are you going to give me the silent treatment all day now?” Arthur asked. “Just because I shouted at you”

Merlin didn’t answer, he just carried on working.

“I always shout at you.” Arthur continued “you don’t normally care.”

“I always care,” Merlin snapped, “It’s just that you choose not to notice!” He glared at the prince then added a sarcastic ‘sire’ as an afterthought.

That took Arthur back a bit. Did it really bother him? Surely not. Arthur would know wouldn’t he? For some reason he didn’t like the thought of his shouting bothering Merlin. He shook himself and reminded himself that Merlin was just a servant and it didn’t matter. But it really did though. He wasn’t just a servant, he was his friend. The only one he had ever had.

“Well you don’t normally flounce out when I shout at you.” Arthur said. “You normally just shout back. Which, by the way, is completely inappropriate and should get you flogged.”

Merlin huffed and turned back to the bed. 

“I didn’t ‘flounce’” he mumbled but Arthur saw the edges of his lips twitch into a small smile and knew that Merlin had forgiven him. He turned back to his breakfast and grinned to himself. He subconsciously ran his hand down the back of his head where he could still feel Merlin’s touch.

 

That evening at supper, Uther asked Arthur if he had been injured in training that day.

“No father,” Arthur replied, rather bemused by the question. “Why do you ask?”

“You keep rubbing the back of your head. I wondered if you had banged it.”

Arthur hadn’t realised he had been doing it but knew straight away why. He imagined that he could still feel Merlin's fingers in his hair, even after all these hours. He was glad he had dismissed Merlin from serving supper this evening as he felt sure he would know why and Arthur would never hear the end of it.

“Bit of a stiff neck.” Arthur lied taking a swig of his wine.

“Hmm, perhaps you should get that servant of yours to give you a massage later.” Uther suggested helpfully.

Arthur had to bite back a moan at the thought of it. That would be wonderful. Just the thought of it made his stomach flutter and his cock twitch in his lap. He was glad he was sitting at the table where no one would see his arousal.

Luckily Uther had already started asking Morgana about her day and Arthur didn’t need to reply.

 

The next morning as Merlin let himself into Arthur’s chambers he managed to trip and drop the breakfast tray. It clattered loudly on the stone floor and the food went everywhere.

Arthur was awake in seconds.

“MERLIN!” he bellowed as Merlin stood with his hands clasped in front of him, trying to look as small as possible.

“Sorry Sire.” He said as he started collecting up all the dropped food.

Arthur flopped back onto the pillows.

“For god’s sake Merlin. I think I prefer yesterday’s spiders to that” Arthur said.

Merlin looked up from the floor. “Really?” he asked.

Arthur turned his head and looked over at Merlin and rolled his eyes.

“Really Merlin. Anything is better than thinking the whole castle is falling around my ears”

That was enough encouragement for Merlin and the next day he ran his hand through Arthur’s hair whilst gently calling his name so that he knew it was his wake up call and not spiders.

Arthur woke and buried his face in the pillow to hide his smile. He schooled his feature before rolling onto his back but Merlin had already started sorting out the fire.

“Morning.” Arthur said, stretching.

Merlin looked up surprised. He was expecting to be shouted at again.

“Morning sire” he smiled. “Sleep well?”

Arthur had and he jumped out of bed ready for a new day.

 

So that was the new morning routine and they both enjoyed it immensely. Arthur loved Merlin's gentle touch and Merlin loved the way Arthur’s hair felt against his fingers. Though that was something that neither would admit to and it was never discussed.

Some mornings if Arthur was already awake when Merlin came in, he would lie still waiting. He would then pretend to still be asleep so that Merlin would run his fingers back through his hair a few more times. A warm feeling would pool in his stomach. It was all Arthur could do those mornings not to groan out Merlin’s name as Merlin quietly called out his. 

No one really used his name apart from Uther and Morgana. Merlin only really used it when he was cross with him or trying to make a point or of course when waking him. Arthur loved the way he said it. He always said it as if it meant something, as if it was important. The way Merlin said it made him feel like a person and not just a title and he hoped Merlin would never stop.

 

Then one morning when Merlin came in to wake him, Arthur was curled up on his side facing the window. The way the pillows had fallen meant that Merlin couldn’t really get to his hair so a new strategy was needed.

Merlin stood quietly drinking in the sight of his prince. He looked all soft and rumpled and about ten years younger than is age. Merlin could have gazed at him all day but Arthur had an early morning training session with his knights and Merlin would be in trouble if he didn’t get him there on time.

Merlin’s mouth became dry as he gingerly stretched his hand towards the sleeping prince. He very gently brushed the back of his fingers against Arthur’s cheek as he quietly called his name. Arthur’s skin felt soft and warm against his fingers and Merlin found he couldn’t pull his hand away.

Arthur’s eyes fluttered open as he woke up.

“Merlin” he breathed quietly.

At the sound of his name Merlin drew his hand away as Arthur looked up at his beautiful servant. The sun was shining from behind him and in Arthur’s sleep addled brain he thought he looked like an angel. Merlin was gently smiling at him, his eyes looking fondly at his prince and Arthur found his own expression mirroring that of his friends.

“Morning Arthur.” Merlin said quietly.

“Where are the spiders?” Arthur asked groggily, his brain obviously still sleep addled.

Merlin let out a small laugh.

“No spiders today sire” he said “Perhaps they will be back tomorrow.” And then he was yet again brushing his hand over Arthur’s cheek. Their eyes locked together for a while until Merlin realised what he was doing and pulled his hand away in embarrassment. His cheeks turned a very pretty shade of pink and he gave a little cough as he practically ran away from the side of the bed and started poking away at the fire.

Arthur sat up, drawing his knees up and circling them with his arms as he watched Merlin work.

He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Merlin he liked him touching him. He wanted to call him back over. He wanted to ask him to kiss him. But he said nothing. He just got out of bed and quietly got dressed.

As Merlin buckled Arthur into his armour that morning, the friends found their eyes meeting more often than usual. Each studying the other, searching for something.

Arthur felt sure that Merlin’s fingers were lingering longer than usual. He fought the urge to run his own hand over Merlin’s sculptured cheek bone. He wanted to lean a little closer and cover Merlin’s lips with his own. But again he did nothing.

“See you later Merlin.” Arthur said as Merlin finished with him.

Merlin just gave a small respectful bow as Arthur studied him.

Merlin watched as Arthur walked towards the door, his feet rooted to the spot. Arthur turned at the door and studied Merlin some more. He still wanted to say something but he didn’t really know what so he turned away and made his way to the training ground.

Merlin stayed where he was for a long while. He had thought the prince was going to kiss him. He had felt sure that he nearly had a few times. Had he held back because he thought Merlin wouldn’t want that? Because, if he thought that then he was wrong. 

Merlin finally pulled himself together and got on with his chores.

As Arthur made his way through the castle he couldn’t stop thinking about Merlin. He could still feel where Merlin had brushed his cheek and could still see the fondness in Merlin’s eyes.

It would be wrong to make advances towards his servant. He was a prince and it would be abusing his station. Wouldn’t it? But what if Merlin wanted it too? It would be okay then wouldn’t it? He really thought that Merlin did but he couldn’t be sure.

As Arthur made his way over to the waiting knights Leon came over to meet him.

“Is everything alright my lord?” he asked looking concerned. “Do you have tooth ache?”

Arthur looked back confused until he realised he had been running his palm over where Merlin had touched him. He really must stop doing that he thought as he pulled himself together.

“No Sir Leon, I am well. Thank you for your concern.” He said stiffly.

Leon nodded and fell into position with the other knights.

 

That night Arthur fell asleep wondering how Merlin would wake him the next day.

 

The next morning when Merlin entered Arthur’s chambers, Arthur was sleeping on his back.

Merlin opened the curtains and gazed again on the sleeping prince. He looked so peaceful. One arm was lying on his stomach, the other out to the side. The sheets were puddled around his waist leaving his torso bare in the early morning sun.

It was all Merlin could do not to run his hand over the prince’s broad chest. He wanted to make Arthur’s nipples peak under his touch. He wanted to run is tongue up Arthur’s neck and kiss every part of that exposed skin.

Arthur’s lips were slightly parted as he slept soundly, unaware that Merlin was there. Merlin knew he was going to kiss them. He wasn’t even going to pretend to himself that he wasn’t. If it meant he was going to spend the next week in the stocks then so be it.

He leant forward and oh so gently brushed his lips against Arthur’s. He felt Arthur breathe in and his eyes flutter open but rather than draw away now Arthur was awake, Merlin leant in further and moved his lips against Arthur’s. He brought his hand up and placed it against Arthur’s neck, gently running his thumb against the angle of Arthur’s jaw.

Arthur’s eyes slid shut again and he brought his hand up to Merlin’s cheek as he returned the kiss.

It was perfect.

Neither knew how long they spent gently exploring each other’s lips with their own but all too soon for Arthur’s liking, Merlin pulled away.

“Merlin” Arthur groaned at the loss of contact. He pushed himself up slightly to find Merlin’s mouth again.

“Don’t stop.” He whispered against Merlin’s lips and that was all the encouragement Merlin needed as they began kissing in earnest.

Merlin toed off his boots and with his lips never leaving Arthur’s, he crawled onto the bed and over the prince so that he could settle next to him on the other side of the bed. Arthur turned with him until they lay on their sides together never breaking the kiss.

Arthur wrapped his arm around his servant and drew him flush against his body as his tongue made it past Merlin’s lips. Merlin groaned sending all Arthur’s blood to his cock, making him feel light headed.

Merlin’s hand snaked up Arthur’s back and he swung his leg over Arthur’s hip. Arthur could clearly feel Merlin’s arousal pressed against his, even through layers of bedding and trousers. Arthur’s hand found its way under Merlin's shirt to find some bare skin. He gently rubbed small circles in the small of Merlin’s back as Merlin ran his hand up and down Arthur’s spine.

They held each other tight as they kissed.

And they kissed

And they kissed.

Eventually they slowly pulled apart. Their eyes locked as they gazed at each other, panting slightly as their hands rested on each other’s hips.

“I have to get up.” Arthur said eventually, brushing his lips against Merlin’s.

“I know.” Merlin said drawing away a little.

“I have council this morning.” Arthur said kissing Merlin again.

“I know.” Merlin replied again pulling away.

“Then this afternoon I have training.” Arthur whispered, his lips again finding Merlin’s.

“I know.” Said Merlin, pulling away yet again.

“Then this evening I have to dine with my father.” He kissed Merlin again.

“I know.” Merlin kissed him back.

“But after that….” Arthur trailed off looking at Merlin, the unspoken question lingering between them.

Merlin kissed him and rubbed his thumb over Arthur’s cheek.

“After that my lord…” Merlin said against Arthur’s lips. “After that I shall be here….”

“….with me Merlin.” Arthur replied, “Where you belong.”

“Yes Arthur,” Merlin said, kissing his prince again, “Where I belong. Always.”

 

 

Fin


End file.
